Fue Siempre Hermoso Mi Amor
by J3ss1313
Summary: Co-star to her own life. Always second Kagome wants a change. Loose weight and find love? But what's this? The man she falls for seems interested in Kikyou! Arranged marriages, fake boyfriends, alcohol and diets? What's Kagome going to do with herself...
1. Chapter 1: Océano

Fue Siempre Hermoso Mi Amor (you were always beautiful my love)

I don't own anything. Not Inuyasha or the names I got from the Lady Gaga song.

Translations: Spanish

Música- music

Océano- ocean

Partido- party

Hola Kagome, regresa al fuego- Hey Kagome, come back to the fire

Sí- yes

romántico- romantic

Hermoso- beautiful

Adios señora- bye lady

Te quiero- i love you

Adiós mi amo- goodbye my love

belleza- beauty

mi amor- my love

The darkening sky danced against the large leaves of the palm tree. The orange glow from the lowering sun, it was like fire leaving an everlasting effect on the green leaves. The heated air played against her black silky straight hair, sweat sticking against her pale white skin. Her dark orbs battling and mixing with the blazing fire that grew higher. She danced seductively around the blazing flames, as the música played and enveloped the crowd that watched, immersed in her beauty. The girl's bare feet played in the sand, as she twisted her soul and body around to the flow. Black silk dress, short and sleek, blew around her curvaceous form as the wind lightly blew. She was beautiful; all eyes were on her, she knew and liked this. But this beauty is not the main character. In most cases a main character to most stories but in this story it is not the main character that just happens to be the main character, it's the co-star.

The waves crashed against the bare feet of the young and unnoticed beauty. Large pale green cat like eyes starred out at the océano as the waves rolled in, small soft lips were licked, after she inhaled the heated air. Dark evenly tanned skin appeared orange from the glow of the fire feet away. The oceans heated breeze blowing, lifting, and giving her tresses slight wave. She deeply inhaled her cigarette after she took a swig of her pint, trying to rid her mouth from the taste of vodka. A slight buzz now hazed her mind. She leaned against the rock that now supported her weight. She looked back to the partido gazing the small lights hanging off the palms, the raging fire, then to Kikyou. Sadness etched into her pale eyes, always second to her, the beautiful Kikyou. People always said they looked similar, though Kikyou was more extravagant and exotic than her- or so she believed. Kikyou was always the one who the boys chased, the one people were jealous of, the one who wasn't shy or weight conscious. Kikyou was the better of the two, the one who knew how to grab attention, and the one who didn't weigh 145 pounds. She tugged down on her jean shorts a little due to the fact they rode up a bit. She wore a white loose top that almost touched the bottom of her shorts tightened by a brown leather belt in the center, adorned by a pair of cute brown leather sandals which were now placed upon the rock next to her. That was what she was, she was cute and fat, unlike Kikyou who was stunning, seductive and slim, yet with curvaceous assets. She stood 5'7 taller than where Kikyou stood at a similar height, yet Kikyou was shorter. That had to be the only thing that she won at against Kikyou, sad in a way. She fiddled with her long wooden beaded necklace as she turned back to the ocean and closed her eyes listening to the crashing waves. That's when Kikyou "boyfriend" Alejandro came over. He was built tall, muscular, tanned with dark hair and dark with black like eyes. He spoke in a deep Mexican accent. He was sexy.

"Hola Kagome, regresa al fuego." He spoke in suck a deep accent it was hard to make out what he was saying. She assumed that he asked her to go back to the fire.

"Sí Alejandro." She replied her Mexican not that good, not quite as well as Kikyou's. This was her first time to México. Unlike Kikyou who comes to México often because her father remarried a Spaniard. Especially now that there out of school they decided to come live here for a year, she had better learn the romántico language. She had hoped to find love here in Mexicana, but it seems like Kikyou had taken up all the bachelors in the vicinity.

"Hermoso Kagome," He called her beautiful, while flirty winking. He was a playboy, though he only had eyes for Kikyou. Her heart melted when he did that, whose wouldn't though. "Adios señora." He waved and jogged back up to the fire.

She gathered up her belongings and made her way up to the fire following after him, checking out his backside as he went with a lean sexy jog. She mentally drooled. As she made her way to where Kikyou should be, she looked around with a dumbfounded appearance. She was then attacked from the backside, gathered into a drunken hug.

"Te quiero, my BESTEST friend Kagome!" Kikyou squealed in drunken excitement, as she tried to get Kagome to dance with her. Grinding up on her, Kagome blushed in embarrassment, all eyes were on them and Kagome wasn't quite drunk enough for this.

"Hey Kikyou, wow your drunk, how much did you drink since I went down there?" she jokingly asked as Kikyou held onto her hands.

"Not enough," She playfully stated out winking after that was said. She leaned in closer, to whisper into Kagome's ear. "We have to go meet up with Roberto, after I finish up here okay... Oh and by the way, you look super cute tonight." She said smiling showing all teeth. Then running off to Alejandro and jumping into to his strong arms for a quick make out session. After a lot of touching, grinding and foundling, it was time to say goodbye.

"Adiós mi amor," Kikyou said and before Alejandro could protest she quickly put her finger to his lips "hush." With that she walked away seductively glancing back at him, fire playing at her face, eyes bearing a deep sexual fire, and all Alejandro could do was stare in lust.

When this stuff happened it made Kagome slightly uncomfortable. They walked in silence till the end of the beach where an expensive car waited. Where "boyfriend" number two waited.

They crawled into the car where Kagome sat in the back as Kikyou pushed up to Roberto and whispered something into his ear. He grinned mischievously as he started driving, or more like speeded away.

They were driving through and about the Mexicana city, tall palm trees flew by, flashing lights, along with beautiful scenery. Kagome's large pale eyes grew in excitement as they viewed the city of great belleza. Soon they were being dropped off at Kikyou's fathers villa unknown to Roberto, a car was pulled up behind the mansion. After a quick make out session, some romántico words of goodbye and some soft whispers they left the car. Waving as the car left the driveway, Kikyou turned to Kagome.

"Okay well I'll see you later on tonight, I'm going out with Fernando for the night, I'll see you in the morning mi amor" she joked and hugged Kagome and was off with boyfriend number three.

Kagome entered and snuck up to the guest room where she would sleep; laying on the bed she held her paining stomach, hunger, a funny thing, feel the pang and lose weight, odd. She wouldn't eat, she just wanted to be losing weight and she discovered if she didn't eat and ran a bit she could lose a good amount of weight daily. She got up and walked out to the porch that connected to her room and gazed out at the bright stars and lit up a cigarette, and puffed on it hungrily, hoping it would take away her pain. Leaning against the railing that protected her from a fall about three stories she puffed continually. The clouds of smoke raised up and dissolved into the darkened sky, she made a wish that night and closed her eyes to the darkness.

Walking back into her room she laid on top of her giant bed, not bothering to put the blankets on, it was too hot there. She fell asleep that night with a hope and a sadness etching into her mind.

Discarded onto her desk seemingly forgotten- a magazine she had from the plane ride over. A beautiful face adorned the cover, pale alabaster skin piercing cold golden eyes. Underneath it read Sesshomaru.

Author's note:

Please Read and review, I'm not all that good at grammar I know that lol. I also know it was a bit rushed and not that long but I think I'm really gonna enjoy writing this I have some good ideas coming up. So tell me what you think and if i should continue... see ya guys.


	2. Chapter 2: Más azul

Chapter 2 of Fue Siempre Hermoso Mi Amor

I don't own anything... Not Inuyasha or my own car lol :P... Not yet at least...

I figured that all my translations would be easier to read for people who are unfamiliar with the Mexican language if i put my translations in brackets beside the Spanish word example: sueño (sleep). so from here on all the English translations are in brackets..

Sweat dripped of her body, as her cloths stuck and hung off of her damp figure. She was shaking. A nightmare perhaps or maybe it was just a memory. Both ways she awoke abruptly and fast from her sueño (sleep). Her chest racing and her heart pounding so loud she could feel it in her feet. She couldn't remember what her dream that left her so shaken had been, nor did she care, for she wanted to forget something that was so rattling. She looked around the room in which she just awoke in. The room was unfamiliar yet warm, crisp white sheets and curtains that were floor length, blowing in the breeze contrasting against the golden coffee painted walls. Dark mahogany furniture matching the headboard of the bed she was sprawled across. The sheets she laid across were still made, but wrinkled. She shakily got up out of the bed, reaching up and brushing her hair brown hair out of her face, messy bangs fell over her tired eyes. She strode over to the large double doors that led onto the porch overlooking the ocean and a large stretch of the arena blanca (white sand) beach.

Lighting up a cigarette she inhaled deeply, and stared off tiredly, bags creeping under her bright eyes. Yet the sky was bright, the sun was low, it was early, still tired she knew sleep wasn't an option, she needed to run. She needed to lose weight. She felt the empty feeling creep up her spine as her stomach begged for food. She was shaky from her lack of food; she hadn't eaten anything in about a week and a half, except for the required fruit here or there, to keep herself alive. She was greatly declining in her weight losing about 20 pounds or so. She was trying her hardest, running or almost always being active. Once she finished off her cigarette she changed into her running clothes, her spandex shorts and tank top, and started her new daily routine.

She had only been in Mexico a few days but already she had gotten a very dark tan, accenting her brillante (bright) eyes making them look more defined. Her dark brown hair seemed to take in some rays from the sun, giving her hair more of a medium brown hair color with natural highlights. She looked stunning, if only she could see that.

As she was running on the beach, she was too busy replaying her current mantra 'lose weight' that she didn't notice how she dropped, her cellphone, which she stuffed into her bra, which popped out with the constant movement. She never noticed it laying in the crystal white sand, nor did she notice that the private beach that stretched for miles housed a very few, but beautifully large villa's, which Kikyou's house was one of which. She also didn't notice how she was running along the largest and most beautiful of the lots, in probably the whole vicinity or of all of Mexico. She just kept running, continued to lose weight unaware of the discarded item.

It wasn't until lunch or mid afternoon that she noticed that she was missing something important, it was then that she realized she was also missing her brain. Looking through her room, tearing out and searching through everything with no avail, she then realized, she must have lost it on her run. Putting on a pair of white tennis flats, she retraced her steps.

After quite a while and a couple of misleading clues she was just about ready to give up. That's when she came up to the most expensive and largest of the lots in the gated area of homes. The sand seemed whiter in the area, along with the water, it looked more cristal (crystal) clear, the palm trees looked more alive and the sky seemed más azul (bluer). The hilltop villa had a beautiful path leading down to the sandy area of the beach where she stood upon. She gazed in amazement and awe at its beauty. She decided to look really quick when a strange fear came over her, as she stared upon the beautiful and mesmerizing villa.

After a few minutes of looking through the crystal sand, she spotted it; it was kind of close to the mansion, past the beach line, treading over the small property fence line, relief showered over her whole being as she reached for it. Hand in mid air, before her fingers even touched it a cold emotionless voice cut through her mind and movements. She turned up and seen a man that, was so beautiful, so handsome, so cold, and so famous. He then asked her:

"Lo que es usted haciendo en mi propiedad." But clearly it was more of a statement than a question. (What are you doing on my property)

Okay I'm not sure if it's all that good so please read and review so I can improve or if anyone has any objection, about the English translations, just tell me. And I'll work on it

Thanks, bye ya'll.


	3. Chapter 3: Alcohol Beaches & wet Clothes

**Fue Siempre Hermoso Mi Amor**

**By J3ss1313**

Hey guys, well I haven't really updated in forever, and I kind of forgot about my story actually. Well either way, here it is, don't mind the grammar, yes I know it's bad. Lol

P.S I don't own Inuyasha and company.

Chapter 3: Alcohol, beaches and wet clothes

The sun beat down against her back, scolding her, as if burning through her skin. Green meet gold and it froze. Forgetting the discarded phone that lay in the heated sun, she continued to stare on, deep into his eyes. She knew that face, and she knew it well, who didn't. He was Sesshomeru, the number 1 model in practically the whole world; he was heir to the number 1 oil supply in the world, owner of his own perfume and clothing line and voted the sexiest man alive since he debuted into society- at 16. Yet, here she was, a fat lumpy sweaty clumsy girl.

"Do you not understand Spanish?" he asked with a passive look grazing his delicate features.

"Uhhhhh. Um... YEAH!" she practically exclaimed the last part at him a bit too excitedly. Her face then turned so red it matched the sun burn she had on her first day here. She fiddled her fingers, and looked away awkwardly.

"Are you mentally retarded?" He asked with blank and serious face.

"What?" She replied quizzically.

"It was a simple question. Are you mentally retarded?"

"Well. Um... no?" she was so embarrassed at this point, her face now matching the reddest apple. She decided she would just get her phone and retreat. There was no point in starting a fight, especially over some rich snob. As she bent to grab her phone, she was stopped by his sharp yet delicate voice, yet again.

"Aren't you going to hurry?" he asked impatiently. She looked up at him with her sandy phone in her tanned hands. Green eyes meet gold once more, and she bowed and apologized.

"I'm sorry, I'm not usually this slow, it's been a long day." She tried to better herself with a kind smile, yet was cut short with his reply.

"You are an annoyance to me. Leave" He said walking away, his white cotton button up shirt blowing in the wind as he turned away from her confused face.

"What... just happened." She pondered out loud as she walked along the low crystal waves. The warm water brushed up against her now bare heated feet. Carrying her shoes in hand and her cellphone now safely stored away. As she walked along she thought about how if she was Kikyou this wouldn't have happened, he probably would have fallen head over heels for her. She also wondered if he actually thought she was really retarded, the lack of food made her a bit slower than usual, but if so, she would never run on this part of the beach again

Kagome decided to take a bit of a detour and scale the beaches and the nearby mountains. The beauty was breathtaking, crystal blue waters and green mountains, dark rocks and a tropical feel. Before she knew it, it became quite late, and she decided to make her way back to Kikyou's villa.

The sun was setting and the sky was a mix of cherry and tangerine with hints of grapefruit as she walked along the beach making her way towards Kikyou's. The heated breeze grazed and engulfed her thinning body. The stomach pangs only were mild at this point, it's like her body gave up on being hungry, like it knew it wasn't going to get anything so it decided to put its power into more productive things.

The sun was almost faded from the sky as she made her way back to her temporary home. She proceeded towards her private balcony where she grabbed a bottle of vodka, and a cigarette. Taking both a swig, and a puff she reflected on her life.

She remembered back year ago to when she was extremely overweight, 210 pounds. She was disgusting, a rotted soul stuck in a fat body. That's when she decided to do something about it. After many failures, and a lot of struggle she got down quite a lot. Remembering the times she gave into food, the pain that came along with a full stomach. The looks people gave her, how they compared her to Kikyou, the pain of always being second. She remembered to this morning when she weighed herself 143. She lost two pounds since yesterday morning. Good progress she guessed, but it wasn't enough, she still needed to be thinner. After a half a bottle and about 7 cigarettes, she decided she'd go find Kikyou.

Walking through the corridors always confused her, so many rooms, and only a very small amount of land marks where she knew where she was. She stopped; she looked around confused- lost again. She sighed, will she ever get used to it. That's when Kikyou popped up.

"HEYA Kagome!" she smiled brightly.

"Hey" she smiled back.

"I got a surprise for you... well it's my dad's surprise but anyways, but I'm not going to tell you, cause I don't really know what it is either, but just know Kagome…-" she paused, "-that you will need a fancy dress." She winked and pulled Kagome along. "Let's go out to eat dinner."

"Ah, I'm not really feeling up to it, but maybe tomorrow, I think I have heat stroke," she lied holding her hand to her head.

"Oh, ok… well rest up, and make sure you're prepared for my dad's surprise, a week from tomorrow kay." She said walking away with a grin, taking her phone out- probably to make plans with bachelor 1, 2, or 3.

Kagome made her way to the kitchen, and grabbed an apple. Taking the red juicy apple in her hands she had an inner war, whether or not to eat it. She decided against it and grabbed a glass of water, and took a drink. Preferring something a little stronger, she reached into Kikyou's guest liquor cabinet, and took out some whiskey. Making her way back to her room where she drank herself to sleep.

1 week later, 14 pounds less, 7 packs of cigarettes, 10 bottles of liquor later, it was the day before Kikyou's little surprise. Where Kikyou decided to go shopping to prepare for the unknown surprise, where she dragged Kagome along.

They were in some expensive shop, a high designer of sorts, maybe Chanel, Prada, or maybe Marc Jacobs, she wasn't too sure. Kikyou was going on about Kagome loosing mad weight and how she could fit into a 4 or something… Kagomes mind was somewhere else though. Kagome now at 129 pounds and she didn't feel any thinner, she just felt the hunger for more weight loss. It was a hard 7 days, only eating when she felt faint, only eating something small, and always having an apple. She felt dizzy, really weak, and this was the last thing on her mind- shopping.

Kagome was standing there and Kikyou was zooming around picking up accessories after accessories, dress after dress and shoes after shoes and pilled them all in the dressing room. Where Kagome now stood, kind of feeling overwhelmed.

After many outfits, which seemed to just slide on her thinning body, she found the perfect one. It accentuates her thinness, and her bones seemed to just protrude in the right places. Kikyou was in awe as she stared on.

"You look beautiful Kagome. Wow" She was truly happy Kikyou thought so, she didn't quite seem to agree.

The night came fast and a few more pit stops, a few more shoes, and they were done.

Making their way home, they decided to take a detour.

On the beach, by an old pier, there was a party. They decided to go there for a short while, get a little buzzed up and enjoy the night. Kagome pulled her bottle of vodka from her purse, and Kikyou smiled quite largely.

"Good thinking Babe." She had a mischievous glimmer in her eyes.

"Shots like the old days?" Kagome said referring to the days they 'discovered' liquor.

"You know it" Kikyou smiled.

Shots after shots, they were done, dancing and falling, laughing, partying, being crazy around the fire with a bunch of drunken people they knew, didn't know and will soon know. The night is perfect Kagome thought as she smiled with a drunken smile.

Well that was before they showed up.

"So Sessy gonna find you a lady tonight?" said a tall handsome man with long bleach blond hair that looked almost white.

"Shut up Inuyasha" the other taller, sterner, pale blond man said.

"Can't we all get along? Let's all find sexy woman TONIGHT!" a drunken man said while raising his hands in the air, the man had short black hair stuck into a small pony on the nape of his neck.

"Uh huh pervert, shove it" The angered blond man said. Pausing for a second "actually the perverts right! For once"

"I KNOW RIGHT" the pervert yelled followed by a howling laugher.

"I'm surrounded by idiots…" the tall one said before whacking them in the back of the heads, "common fag's lets go." He said as he walked ahead.

"Fuck off Sesshomeru!" The blond man said, "Miroku let's get him"

"Yeah Inuyasha let's do it" the man named Miroku said as they ran after Sesshomeru.

Who was right standing right by the ocean…

Back at the fire, Kagome was quite enjoying her drunk while inhaling a newly lit cigarette and Kikyou was having a bit too much fun with the locals. That's when Kagome seen it, looking like a scene from a bromance film, it was so beautiful.

Three sexy males walked along the dark of the beach, all soaked from head to toe, all smiling and all laughing, even the guy who looked like Sesshomeru. Oh how Kagome wondered what he would look like laughing and smiling, ah it would be beautiful she thought, 'he seems like he puts up walls', she thought deeper, 'maybe he scared to get close to people.' Then deeper, 'I bet he's open with people he's comfortable with… I hope one day he will smile at me like that... humm'… then she was lost to a horney drunken fantasy.

Sesshomeru decided he was going to have fun tonight, let loose, no one was around who cared, no press, no paparazzi, none of his father's workers, no one except drunken people having fun and doing their own thing. He starting drinking down some rum he had, which he almost lost to the current when they took their little 'swim' earlier. Tonight he wasn't some model, he wasn't an heir to a trust fund tonight, he was just going to be Sesshomeru.

Kikyou then starting dancing seductively around the fire, her usual drunken routine and like usual the men just stared except two bleach blond handsome men. In Kikyou's drunken state she couldn't comprehend this. She was baffled, she looked closer, they happened to be the heirs to the Tashio corp. she stopped dancing, and just stared, completely mesmerized by the rugged, dark featured handsome man, less elegant than the older, but he seemed to catch her heart. From that moment on, she decided he was the man she wanted. Her sexual attraction was sky high right now, and the liquor was getting to her, she made her way over, giving him the bedroom eyes she simply said:

"Hey" with a small curl of her lip.

Inuyasha looked up at her beauty and was paralysed. Yet he had seen her dancing and flirting around earlier. Yes he was attracted to her but he didn't want a flimsy girl like that, so he decided to pass.

"Sorry Hun, I'm good" He replied with a cocky smile.

Kikyou was dumbfounded; she stood there for a moment, unsure what to say. That's when Kagome popped up.

"Shezz too gods for you anywhos" She slured and hiccupped in between words. "So whys don't chu backs off!"

This is when Sesshomeru took notice of the conversation. He recognized that voice from somewhere, well a lower more sober version of it and that was when he seen her. It was the girl from the beach, the retard.

"Oh lord. It's her" he muttered out loud, to no one in particular.

"Hello, cuse'me, you look like that asshole Sesshomeru, but you're muuh better looking 'cause you know how to smile." She said drunkenly.

"I am Sesshomeru." He then said with his stoic face returning.

That's when Kagome did the Kikyou. Two drunken confused females, standing there just staring of into space, mouths hung open catching flies. It was when realization hit them they got really embarrassed, and turned silently to leave home for the night. That night they both sleep in Kagome's room, both sprawled across the bed, the sheets a mess and they're hair even messier.


	4. Chapter 4: White lanterns

**Fue Siempre Hermoso Mi Amor**

**By:J3ss131**

**Hey everyone, so I promised myself I would update as much as I can and actually get a story finished lol. Well here goes, oh and I don't own Inuyasha and company lol. **

**Authors note: I also decided to get rid of the Spanish, maybe a few words here and there but, not in conversations and what not, it got to confusing.**

**Chapter 4: White lanterns **

Kagome awoke that morning with a massive hangover and a full body of embarrassment. She had fun last night, well till 'they' happened. She decided she was going to pretend it never happened, she doubted she'd ever see them again anyways, and she was sure he wouldn't come looking for her either. Kagome looked over to Kikyou's sleeping form, she was pretty sure when Kikyou awoke it would hit her like a rock too. Kikyou has never been denied, well ever since Kagome meet her at least, they meet when they were 16 and been best friends since, it's been 4 years. Kagome groggily looked around the room, a headache twisted her vision. She groaned as she crawled off the bed, she got up; her hunger was full force today. She held her stomach and doubled over.

"Fuck" she whispered as she was holding her hollow stomach. She decided she'd skip the running today, she was too hangover and in too much pain. She made her way to the kitchen, then proceeded to the coffee percolator, finding fresh coffee the maids prepared she grabbed a cup, swallowing an Advil, and went out to the lower porch, to enjoy her coffee on the patio.

Pulling and lighting a cigarette from her pack, she let it fill her lungs, drowning out her hunger, and letting it sooth her soul. The coffee was perfect, Columbian, with a little milk and 2 zero fat packages of sweetener, her favourite. The breeze was slight and cooling, in the heated sun. In the distance the crystal waves crashed and receded to the ocean, the sparkling white sand glimmered in the late morning sun. But she didn't even notice, she kept replaying last night in her mind, she was so embarrassed, she wished she never meet that self centered snob in the first place.

Usually willpower and cigarettes alone helped her not eat, helped her and her goal but today the hunger wouldn't decease nor would it stop. She finished off her coffee and her cigarette, and proceeded through the large glass doors to the kitchen again. This time the coffee she made had a little something more in it, something a little stronger, something a little clearer, it was alcohol. She returned to the patio, and again sat in the same beautifully crafted white lawn chair. Where she again proceeded to drink her 'coffee' and smoke a cigarette, where she then again lost her thoughts against the bright blue sky.

Lunch today was hard. It was an almost fail, if she didn't have this nauseous hung over stomach she was sure she would have eaten the meal Kikyou's father had prepared for them. She was getting lower and lower each day, she was almost the same size as Kikyou, but it wasn't enough, she craved more. More cigarettes, more liquor, more hunger.

Kikyou was being awfully quite as she refused the food given to her, it seemed she was taking what that man said last night to heart. Kagome felt bad, she tried to comfort her but everything she did failed, she even tried the whole "other fish in the sea" speech that Kikyou had given to her countless times, with no avail. She even talked about Kikyou's fathers surprise to cheer her up. Again with no avail.

"Kagome why do you think he rejected me?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"I really don't know," she replied truthfully following with "Why do you care so much, I mean everyone has been rejected at least once, right."

"I don't know, I felt a connection when our eyes meet it was different than usual, it wasn't just sexual attraction, I felt I could actually have something with him, not just a fling I guess." She said looking down.

"Oh I see." Kagome was at a loss for words, Kikyou never said these things, for Kikyou it was always a hook up or fun for her. It broke her heart to see Kikyou like this.

Ever since Kagome meet Kikyou she has always acted that 'loose' way, she never knew Kikyou any different, she never thought about it, but she wondered what made her that way. I mean, you're not born a slut, right?

That's when Kikyou's father walked in.

"Hey girls, I hope you're ready for tonight, it's going to be a lot of fun for you girls, so put you're happy faces on and start to get ready were going to leave at 6:30" Then he walked out taking a business call.

It was a late lunch, around 2:30, neither of them had eaten, where the hungry one wouldn't allow herself to eat and the other just couldn't.

Kagome didn't know much about Kikyou's dad, except that he was a higher up in an oil company, and that he was clearly rich. She had asked Kikyou once and Kikyou didn't really know much about his job either, she knew he was third in command in a large oil company and best friends to the founder and CEO of the company. Kikyou never really asked her dad about his job, she never really cared to know she told Kagome before.

After 10 cigarettes a couple head shots and 45 sit ups, Kagome decided to get in the shower to start getting ready for the surprise. Kikyou's dad hinted it was a very formal event to them, but nothing else, she hoped her outfit was good enough, not that she felt pretty in it anyways.

Wrapping a towel around her head, and throwing on a pale rose pink silk housecoat that reached her upper thigh, she sat to do her make up.

Applying eye liner, eye mascara, a light grey eye shadow, a hint of rosy blush and some a light beige pinkish lip color, she proceeded to do her hair. Blow drying it and brushing it out, going over it with a straightener; she put it in a loose pony till she finished dressing. Putting on the dress, the accessories and the shoes, she was done. Pulling the pony out and going over her hair again, making sure her bangs were pushed off to the side just right, and her long hair was silky.

Kikyou came into the room when she finished her own things, she looked amazing. Kikyou was adorned with a floor length dark red dress that had a low waist line, and was a soft silk; it had a straight flow to it, touching the ground with an utmost grace. Held up by only two strings, and a V neck, Kikyou looked amazing, not slutty, but elegant and beautiful; her hair was in a high long ponytail that reached down her back, and her bangs fringed straight across her face. She had a pair of gold earrings on and you couldn't see her shoes but by looking at her outfit you'd know they were amazing.

"Wow, Kikyou you look amazing." Kagome exclaimed.

"Thanks, you do too Kagome" Kikyou smiled but it was etched with sadness. She was still upset about that ass hole from last night.

They arrived in style at the party, in a long black limo, Kagome couldn't shake the feeling of familiarity of this house, probably the most gorgeous house she's ever seen, and probably ever will.

The house was even beautifully set up on the inside; she's never seen anything like it before. Long stairs on each side of the round room, beautiful paintings, light coffee walls; it had a Spanish feel to it, but with a French touch. Large marble statues adorned the room and large crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling. There were guests galore, tables, flowers, bars, music, and dim lights lit with candles. It was breath taking. Looking around Kagome discovered she recognized everyone there. They were all celebrities, major business men, fashion designers, and they were all high profile. Did Kikyou's father really have friends this high?

It was so overwhelming. The beauty of it all was breathtaking. She made her way past the lounge area and through large glass doors that were left open, the wind played against the long white curtains, as she walked through she felt she was in a dream. Standing on the back patio, she leaned against the railing. Little white lanterns lit the area, hanging from trees and strings to illuminate the area with a pale glow. She reached into her Louie Vuitton clutch and it was then that she lit a cigarette.

Puffing on it she could pass the feeling she's been here before. She thought about it long and hard as she puffed on her cigarette, and sipped on her scotch from a crystal glass she previously got from the bar.

He gazed upon her thinning form, he didn't notice last night how much skinnier she got from that day he first meet her, but as she stood under the glow of the lanterns he was at a loss for words. He wouldn't admit it to himself, nor her, or anybody, but he though she looked amazing, no she looked beautiful.

He gazed upon her body adorned with a strapless empire waist line dress that flowed to the ground that flared out just enough to create dimensions. The design embroider on it was a dark royal blue with pale yellow and red flowers. Her earrings were a single pair of pearls in each ear, and she wore a long necklace that reached under her breast line bearing a single heart locket.

He just stared at her beauty, and started to slowly walk towards her.

Kagome couldn't place where she seen this house before, she tried picturing it without the decorations, the lights hanging, in the day light. Then it hit her.

"THIS IS HIS HOUSE!" she busted out loud. 'I have to leave here, he can't see me, there's way too much humiliation when it comes to seeing him.' But before she could turn to leave she heard a voice from behind her.

Back with Kikyou, she sat on a long sofa that housed many celebrities and business men all in conversation all enjoying themselves. She was isolated from them and sat there silently, starring off into space. That's when he popped up.

Walking directly towards her, before she could escape him, he was directly in front of her staring down at her. Brown meet gold once again, and held its gaze.

"Why aren't you dancing we all know you're good at it." The man said to her, with a cocky and rude expression.

"I think you have the wrong idea about me…" she said coldly back up to him. "So please, leave me alone."

"I don't have to. This is my villa." He replied coldly.

"Then I guess I'll leave." She said standing up and facing him, and turning away.

Only getting about a foot away a hand grabbed on to the upper wrist.

"Explain to me how I have the wrong idea of you. Are you not a hor.?" He said with a rude and cocky grin.

"Let me go." She said returning a cold glare. He let go of her arm, and she walked away slowly, not turning around to him, she didn't want him to see the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes.

That's when she found her dad, and told him she wasn't feeling very well and was going to head home early. Where she went home and cried herself to sleep, still dressed in her long gown.

Kagome froze as the familiar voice started.

"Yes, this is my house," the all too familiar voice said from behind her, "and I hope you are using an ash tray."

She turned around at full speed and came face to face with the one and only Sesshomeru. And what was her reply to that?

"Oh fuck."


	5. Chapter 5: Problem Fixed?

**Fue Siempre Hermoso Mi Amor**

**I don't own Inuyasha and company.**

**By: J3ss1313**

**Chapter 5: Problem Fixed?**

She was pinned against the wall, his faces inches apart from hers, their eyes locked onto each other's, Kagome stared up at Sesshomaru with uncertainty. That's when he said:

"Would you let me kiss you?"

About 10 minutes ago…

"Is that how you greet most people?" Sesshomaru said in a blank voice, with his left eyebrow slightly raised.

"Uh, sorry, you scared me… I guess." She looked away very awkwardly, staring at a random spot on the ground. 'Why do I always do this? Why can't I be normal around him?'

"Who invited you, or are you just trespassing again?" he inquired.

"No, I came with someone. Actually." she said while huffing and turning her body away from him looking at nothing in particular. He slowly came up to her and moved her hair behind her ear, and whispered gently making her shiver uncontrollably.

"There's a no retard policy at my party." Kagome turned quite red at this, and turned quickly, staring up into his eyes she was going to say something evil… really evil she just had to think of it.

Meanwhile unknown to them, there was a third party watcher, who didn't quite understand the situation fully. From a distance Sesshomaru mocking Kagome actually looked quite romantic, where the truth is quite the opposite.

That's when the camera's flashed. Yet Sesshomaru realized too late, and realization of what would come didn't hit him till a few seconds after.

"Oh fuck." This time it was Sesshomaru.

"What?" Kagome was completely obvious to the situation.

"That was the paparazzi," he stated coldly.

"Oh… is that bad."

"Never mind you're too simple minded for this." He said briskly walking off, and dragging her along after him. After being towed for a few minutes in silence, her arm started getting sore. She didn't know where he was taking her in this big house, but she knew they were alone and that he looked rather frustrated. They were in some dark hall; it was empty, not one person.

"Do you understand the seriousness of this?" He simply asked

"Not really, we weren't doing anything" She replied holding her finger to her chin as if thinking.

"You are naïve, reporters and paparazzi have a way of making a mountain out of a mole hill. You see I am being promoted up in my father's company, and my engagement is being arranged. Do you understand how this makes me look?" he said calmly with a cold cut running through his voice.

"But we were just talking, right?" she asked herself

"Stupid girl, we were doing in their eyes is being intimate, and regardless of what we were doing, it won't change the headlines of the magazines." He stated.

"What if we say were good friends?" Kagome offered up the idea.

"No, they won't buy that." Her idea was shot down.

"What if we say were dating then break up in a week or something?" She offered up idea number two.

He started walking closer to her; he placed his hand on her face and tilted her face up to him. He backed her slowly into the wall and pressed his groin area into her and trapped her between his arms. He whispered into her ear, "is that what you wanted all along?" he teased

"What um…ah... no" she squeaked out.

She was pinned against the wall, his faces inches apart from hers, their eyes locked onto each other's, she stared up at him with uncertainty. That's when he said:

"Would you let me kiss you?"

"What?" she questioned in a whisper.

"If that's the plan then you will be mine to do as I please until that week is over." He stated. Then he restated his question.

"Would you let me kiss you?" followed by, "for the entire world to see, for magazines to publish."

"Huh?" she questioned.

"Because that's what you're stupid idea would entail."

"Oh I see." He then backed away from her.

"You are Inuyasha's girlfriend, and you were giving me advice on my engagement. They only got one photo of us before the photographer ran, so let's hope it turns out okay. I'll guess I'll have to push up the 'engagement' to tomorrow to make it look believable" He stated.

"Wait what? Who's Inuyasha?"

"My brother"

"Oh, so I have to pretend to be with him? For how long like a week?"

He didn't say anything.

"Maybe two weeks?" she asked confused.

"Listen for as long as necessary until the rumours about this fade."

"Is it that big a deal, I mean does it really require to do all this?"

"Stupid girl, if the press writes things about me being with a woman right before I get engaged, either they will think you are the one I am getting engaged to or that I am unfaithful. Thus my future in my father's company will be jeopardized."

"Then why don't you hold off the engagement till it all blows over?"

"Because my father previously announced to the press that I am getting engaged, I believe it's his best friend's daughter, I don't know the details though."

"Oh ok well if you're brothers okay with that, I'll help you." She thought about how his futures on the line and every though he treats her like shit, he's still a man in need, and she's already caused him so much trouble she felt she needed to repay him.

"I'm in" she stated loudly, but that was before she met Inuyasha.

They both sat in an empty board room, and around them stood Kikyou's father, Inuyasha and a man who looked almost identical to the sons just older and more mature. She had never meet Inuyasha before, well that she could remember. It was insane how much the brothers looked alike the only Sesshomaru had softer more beautiful features and cold eyes, where Inuyasha was more rugged and had softer eyes, she though it was ironic, the one who looked more angry had soft eyes where the gentler featured of the two had hard cold angry eyes. The father looked like a mix of the two brothers, a perfect balance between rugged and beautiful; He looked more like Sesshomaru though.

"Ah I see so that's the situation" The father said, pondering their way to fix it. "I think that's the only real solution considering the engagement with Kyo's daughter. Inuyasha are you okay with this arrangement?"

'Wait isn't Kyo, Kikyou's father?' Kagome thought to herself.

"But father, why do I have to fix Sesshomaru's mess, he made the mistake now I have to fix it, this is bullshit." He complained.

"Inuyasha it would be wise if you shut your mouth" Sesshomaru coldly stated.

"Fuck you asshole' Inuyasha yelled back at him.

"Then it's agreed," Mr. Tashio chirped in, "Inuyasha you will step in and date Kagome publicly until Kikyou and Sesshomaru are married."

"WAIT WHAT" Kagome finally broke her silence.

"I guess I'll have to break the news to Kikyou sooner than I thought, I guess it's inevitable." Kikyou's father sighed, but then smiled. "I think she'll be thrilled."

Kagome looked over to Sesshomaru who had an unreadable expression on his face, she looked down into her clenched hands, and made a worried face where no one could see, and mentally sighed. Why did she feel so weird about Sesshomaru and Kikyou getting engaged?

"So let's get back to the party and make it obvious that you two are dating." Mr. Tashio said while clapping his hands.

They all started leaving the room, Kagome ran over to Sesshomaru, and stopped him.

"Are you really okay with this? I mean getting engaged?"

"It's my duty, I have no choice, but no it doesn't bother me." He said coldly.

"Wait you don't even know my name yet? And I mean I'm 'in-a-weird-twist-of-fate-way-dating' your brother."

He just ignored her, and started walking away.

"I'm Kagome" she said to his back, it seemed like he stopped for a second and then continued walking along, but it must have been her imagination.

So they returned to the party, where Inuyasha and Kagome proceeded to act as a couple. It was weird though, holding hands with a man she never knew, smiling at a man she never knew, probably looking fat in the pictures people were talking with her and a man she never knew. But she didn't care, if she was helping out Sesshomaru, she was okay with it. Still no matter how much stuff was going on around her she couldn't shake that feeling of dread, or the fact that Sesshomaru keep popping into her mind. It was when she was alone Inuyasha really started getting on her nerves. He was always complaining, always trying to be a macho man, he always freaked out at the littlest things.

They were sitting out on the patio, by their selves, finally having a moment where they didn't have to act like a 'couple'.

"You do know wench that were gonna have to 'date' for 6 months, unless that hor friend of yours fucks around and gets the marrage cancelled." Inuyasha stated quite rudely. This made Kagome mad, on top of everything else that has been agitating her she freaked out.

"Shut up you asshole, you are so rude, what did Kikyou do to you? Huh, and shes not a hor, I mean yeah she has her moments, but don't we all, besides you don't know why she acts the way she does! I mean did you ever think for a second she's deeper than that huh? No you didn't you shallow freak!" She half yelled at him and stormed out. Truthfully she didn't know why Kikyou acted the way she did, but she figured there had to be a reason.

Kagome was walking along the beach trying to calm herself. She really couldn't stand that Inuyasha fellow, and not once had her called her by her name- well not that Sesshomaru did either, she just got madder when Inuyasha called her rude names, maybe it was the way he said them or something.

She stood at the wave breaking point of the beach, where the waves came up and touched the bottom of her dress; she looked up to the bright moon that danced above the ocean's surface. What was this feeling, I mean it wasn't hunger, and it wasn't the alcohol. She took a cigarette out and puffed on it harshly, trying to rid her heart from this weird feeling.

The waves crashed over her feet and her dress moved along with the oceans waves. She sighed to the moon and decided to head back to Kikyou's for the night.

Sesshomaru stood perched up high on his private patio, he seen her there, watched her from a distance for a few seconds before he turned to go back inside. Yet he couldn't forget how sad she looked, though he couldn't see her face he could somehow sense it.

It was the next morning, and the magazines read about the new girl who stole the Tashio's brother's hearts, but because the only photo of Sesshomaru and Kagome was where it looked as though they were having a private/ possible intimate moment it was easy to debunk, whereas pictures with Inuyasha were everywhere. Now at the breakfast table there was an odd group of people. Beside Kikyou, there was Kagome, and on Kikyou's other side was her father. Where across from Kikyou sat Mr. Tashio, in front of Kagome sat Sesshomaru, and in front of Kikyou's father sat Inuyasha.

Kikyou looked around awkwardly and said, "Ok I understand the Inuyasha/ Kagome part, but I don't understand why you're all telling me this?"

"Well hunny, I didn't want to tell you yet I wanted to wait a little till you were ready but you Kikyou are to be wed to Sesshomaru." Kikyou's father chimed in.

Kikyou just stared at Sesshomaru for a moment, got up out of her seat and walked away slowly.

The room was in shock, well except Sesshomaru who didn't really care.

Inuyasha just watched her thin frame leave through the doors, with a weird look on his face. He really didn't expect her to do that.

An awkward silence now filled the room. Trying to break the silence, Kagome decided to say something.

"Yeah. Ha… ha. So I guess I don't have to date Inuyasha anymore?" The whole room shot her death glares.

'oh fuck'


	6. Chapter 6: Premature Death

Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha.

Chapter 6: Premature deaths

The room fell silent..

For all of two-seconds.

Kikyou's father put his face in his hands, while Inuyasha started laughing loudly, where the head of the Tashio family glared sharply at Inuyasha. All the while Sesshomeru calmly sipped on his coffee and Kagome sat in shock.

After a minute or two of Inuyasha's howling laughter, sesshomeru decided to take control.

"Shut the fuck up Inuyasha." Where he then procedded to get up and follow after Kikyou.

Kagome couldn't understand the pang in her heart when she seen him abruptly stand up from his chair and leave. The intense light of the morning shone through the large dining room windows. The long white curtains hung, blew, and danced in the heated breeze. The room, fell awkward once Sesshomeru left. Kagome quietly wondered if Sesshomeru was actually interested in Kikyou. The thought slightly stung her heart, but she shook it off and proceeded to excuse herself and exit the room: She needed a drink.

She wandered through the halls, she was in a sudden panic, she felt faint, she needed food. Her anxiety was kicking in, making it harder to walk. She walked by an open room. With two people talking quietly in it. The morning sun gave the room a bright appearance, white background. Two people, hair both blonde and black in color. Kagome was not one to spy, but the scene hurt so much she couldn't look away.

There was crying Sesshomeru's back to the door, and Kikyou laying on the bed, arms wrapped around Sesshomeru's waist, face in his shirt. Green and Gold then meet in the mirror facing the door. They're eyes gazed at each other's for a split seconds, before Kagome walked away.

Sesshomeru thought about it, he didn't care about that little retard, he figured she had some kind of a small crush on him, even if she didn't know it herself. The thing about Sesshomeru was that he didn't love, cold and icy, he couldn't love. The only thing he loved was teasing, there was no harm in it. Maybe he teased the retard too much, and now she thought she had a chance. A few minutes passed. The sun grew more intense on the spot where he sat on the bed. He wanted this dumb girl to let him go already, attaching herself to him, then crying on him, what a disgrace.

"Crying wont get you anywhere. Your father needs this, if you respect him you wont say no. Besides once I acquire the company and have full control, we can divorce. We both need to please our parents. You don't want to disappoint your father and anger mine where he may take it out on your father. It is not final, just for a while until I acquire control." He stated coldly

She sniffed and looked up at his cold face, Realizing the severity of his words. Her father was Mr. Tashio's employee and who knows how he would react, besides, she figured dating a famous man, will make her famous. She thought about it and decided.

"Okay, just for a short while. Until you gain control, then I'm free, right?"

"Yes,."

Kagome sat in the Kitchen, plates of empty food surrounded her, she felt sick, she ate too much. She binged, a serious binge. How much fat did she just devour? She was ashamed at herself, but she wouldn't throw up, she couldn't. Since Childhood, she had a severe fear of throwing up, it was just something that was always there. Why did Sesshomeru's and Kikyou's engagement upset her so, and why did Sesshomeru comforting Kikyou hurt her. She passed it off as her hunger, and got up. Pilling the dirty dishes into the sink, she then went out on the back patio that extended from the kitchen.

Lighting up a cigarette to battle the pains from the sudden large food intake and taking a shot from the flask in her hand. It hurt. She can usually handle liquor, but this time it mixed with the food she'd eaten and caused her stomach to hurt. She ignored it, and continued smoking and drinking.

Do I like Sesshomeru? She questioned herself mentally. She pondered about it while she smoked her cigarette to the head. She came to the realization, and finally realized it herself She wasn't quite sure how long she had liked him, but since the moment she met him, she had a weird attraction to him. She only knew him for a few days, but it felt much longer to her, she remembered what kikyou said about Inuyasha and felt a familiarity with her situation. A weird feeling like there will be something more or something, and a weird attraction that she never had before... She wondered if he felt it to. But her thoughts were interrupted.

"Why were you staring?" A voice echoed from behind her.

"Huh?" she turned in surprise. Where surprised green met gold yet again.

"You were spying on my fiance and I." he stated coldly.

"No, I was just surprised is all..." She shifted her gaze from his eye's.

"Why?" He said bluntly

"Well, I was guessing that I wouldn't have to date Inuyasha based on the way Kikyou acted, but I was wrong ha..ha" She forced a smile and lied.

"Are you sure you weren't jelouse?" He questioned.

"WHAT? n-no-oo" She replied.

"Are you sure?" He questioned, as he gently pushed her back against the black metal railings. He gently moved her chin up, and gazed into her eye's, a playful glint in his eyes. His lower regions were centimeters away from her groin, and she felt her heart flutter.

"Do you want me all to yourself Kagome?" he whispered into the wind, a cruel smirk played at his lips.

Her soul dropped, he was messing with her. That bastard was bloody messing with her. She pushed him off abruptly, anger in her pale green eyes.

"You disgust me, you dirty pig. I don't want to talk to you or see you, the only time I'll even PRETEND to like you is in front of the camera's and for Kikyou's sake!" She then ran off in an angry fury.

Sesshomeru thought to himself about the past night where he seen her alone in the water, staring off so sadly, into the darkness. The only light on her was from the large moon that grazed her form with its glow. Its better this way, he thought to himself. No one should care for him, even a little bit, he was only aloud to be hated, Nor was he aloud to love.

"End it while it's premature." He whispered into the mid-morning air. End it.

Thanks everyone for reading it.

Read and Review

P.S I know my grammar sucks :P


End file.
